Ski brakes are designed to prevent, in the case of a fall of the skier and a release of the safety binding, the ski from sliding away from the skier. Furthermore, ski brakes are to prevent a slipping of the ski during a stepping of the skier into the ski binding. To safely assure these functions, it is necessary that the ski brake is opened safely independent from a possible icing up or becoming dirty and safely transfers into the braking position. Furthermore, the force which presses the braking members into the braking position must be relatively large in order to lift, if possible, the ski and to also achieve good braking action even on hard packed slopes.
For this it has now become known to connect the braking member with torsion springs, which on the one hand permit a large erecting force and on the other hand can practically not be hindered by ice formation or dirt. Such torsion springs are now mostly realized with the aid of a U-shaped spring wire, the free legs of which are first bent outwardly and thereafter extend again approximately parallel to the edges of the ski. The bent section of the spring wire is thereby directed in an inclined manner to the longitudinal extent of the ski edge and is guided in a mounting arranged on the upper surface of the ski. By swivelling the free legs of the spring wire from their braking position into the retracted or downhill position, the spring wire is twisted in the area of its bent sections and applies a strong force urging the braking members into the braking position. A ski brake which is constructed in this manner is very safe in operation and also has a sufficiently large erecting force, however, it has the disadvantage that the spring wire has a three-dimensional configuration which extends into several planes, which in turn makes the manufacture of same more difficult. Moreover, the bearing portion which receives the spring is strongly stressed by the torsion force, in particular when the braking members are pulled in for the downhill position above the upper surface of the ski.
Also other ski brakes, which use torsion spring wires for producing the erecting force of the braking members, cannot be optimally manufactured in view of the manufacturing expenses.
Thus the basic purpose of the invention is to avoid the aforesaid disadvantage and inventively providing in a ski brake according to the above-mentioned type the legs of the spring wire to lie in the relaxed position substantially in one plane, and that the leg which is supported in the holding plate is curved or bent and is received in a bearing slot which lies approximately in the spring plane.
The spring wire which, because of the necessarily large erecting force, is very massive and must be bent only in one plane.
The leg which is supported in the holding plate preferably has an extension which is constructed as a second leg connected to a braking member. Furthermore it is preferred that one or several braking members are constructed in one piece as extensions of the spring wire.
The leg which is received in the bearing slot is bent substantially to a V-shape and the bent section of the V-shaped leg can be fixed in the bearing slot, for example can be clamped therein. In this construction, it can be achieved that the braking members move toward one another during an upward swinging from the braking position into the retracted downhill position.